1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video player which plays back video and controls an externally connected device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of network-communicable AV devices, white home appliances, and the like has progressed. As a protocol for controlling such network devices, Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), ECHONET (registered trademark), and the like have been standardized. Network-compatible digital TVs and the like have been commercially available, and home networks have become popular.
On the other hand, content has become more diversified. For example, according to HD DVD which is a next-generation DVD standard, using a content control description means called Advanced Content makes it possible to provide content with higher interactiveness than that in the prior art.
As one of the techniques using such a video player and network device, a technique for making the network device operate in synchronism with a video played back by the video player has been disclosed.
For example, reference (JP-A 2005-50126 (KOKAI)) discloses a technique for transmitting a temperature control signal to a cooking device as a network device in synchronism with the progress of a video in a cooking program. This can implement a service of allowing a user to actually proceed with cooking in accordance with a video in a cooking program while seeing it. In addition, according to reference, when the user wants to fast forward the playback of a video, the video player transmits a temperature control signal to the cooking device upon converting the signal in accordance with the fast forward operation so as to follow up the operation. This reference also refers to synchronous operation at the time of execution of special playback operation, e.g., automatically decreasing the fast forward speed of a video by feedback if a cooling process cannot follow up the fast forward operation.
The technique disclosed in reference, however, does not refer to any technique for controlling a network device if a user issues an instruction to perform special playback other than fast forward playback, such as “rewind” or “chapter jump”. Furthermore, the technique disclosed in reference can synchronize a video with an actual cooking process in a high-performance cooking device by temperature control at the time of fast forward operation. However, with respect to a low-performance cooking device which cannot perform temperature control in time, this technique cannot perform operation such as making the video player temporally stop fast forward operation and displaying the corresponding information on the screen.
As described above, in a conventional system configured to make a control target device (network device) operate in synchronism with a video, it is impossible to make the device operate in accordance with the type of special playback control (in accordance with a video scene, playback speed, playback direction, or the like) at the time of special playback control such as “fast forward”, “rewind”, or “chapter jump”.